


The Dameron Mystery

by guineamania



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Investigation, M/M, Regret, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a past with Luke and he challenges Rey and Finn to find out what.<br/>Little did they know that the investigation was just because of Poe's regret from a life a long time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dameron Mystery

“Master Luke. This is Finn, the ex-stormtrooper I told you about, and this is Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance,” Rey explained, gesturing between the duo. Finn had dived into the hanger with Poe in tow as soon as he heard Rey was back but he hadn’t expected to be face to face with the Luke Skywalker.

“It’s an honour sir,” Finn stammered, offering his hand and gawping when the legend shook it. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he continued, grinning.

“Poe Dameron sir, it’s also an honour at meet you,” Poe beamed, offering his hand like Finn had done.

“How many times Poe,” Luke smiled, shocking both Rey and Finn.

“It’s been a long time,” Poe smiled, embracing the old Jedi master. Finn turned to Rey, glad that he wasn’t the only one that was bemused.

“And I look forward to hearing all your adventures,” Luke nodded, “but I really should go see my sister.”

 

“Okay spill Dameron. I have trained with that man for months and he has barely smiled let alone hugged and joked,” Rey stated as soon the door slid shut behind Luke.

“Maybe I just have that charisma,” Poe winked with a shrug, trying to slide past the Finn and Rey blockade.

“And we are not that gullible, I will admit we are gullible but not that bad,” Finn argued, standing in Poe’s way.

“I guess you’ll just have to investigate,” Poe smiled with a tilt of his head before sliding through and disappearing through the doors. It was clear that Poe wasn’t bothered about them knowing but he wanted them to work for it.

 

First Rey tried to ask Luke. “I can’t show favouritism Rey, if Poe wants you to know then he’ll tell you,” Luke explained much to Rey and Finn’s chagrin. They knew that Luke must have known Poe from before he disappeared, so it must have been before Kylo Ren’s rampage. Just before Rey and Finn left Luke’s quarters, an excited chorus of beeps echoed down the corridor. BB-8 came sliding round the corner crashing into Luke’s legs with a whirring that sounded more like a purr. The duo were even more shocked as they walked away. Even BB-8 was infatuated with the Jedi master. They hadn’t seen him that excited since he found out Poe was alive. Rey had only managed to catch a little of what BB-8 was saying and it seemed to include the designation _Elder:Luke_ and something about _Brother:R2D2._ Now everyone on this base knew that BB-8 practically wrote his own code and they all knew that R2D2 was Luke’s service droid. It made sense that if Luke had known Poe before then their droids would be friends. But brothers, however loosely the term may be used in the droid’s systems. It was during this investigation that the duo, despite being Poe’s lovers, they barely knew anything about their pilot from before he became a resistance pilot. However it seemed that he was tied in with the Resistance far deeper than they ever realised.

 

Rey knew it was low, but they resorted to snooping. If Poe didn’t want it to come to this then he shouldn’t have challenged them in this mystery. So first they eavesdropped on a conversation between Leia and Luke. “I just can’t believe Ben would do that to Poe,” Leia whispered, on the verge of tears. It made Finn so uneasy to hear General Organa like this; she had always appeared so strong even after the death of her husband. Maybe she just needed someone to unload on. “I still had hope but hearing he tortured his best friend and killed his father,” Leia continued. Rey’s eyes widened as she slowly turned to face Finn. _Best friend_ she mouthed and Finn frowned back. Finn had seen what Kylo Ren had done to Poe; the knight of Ren had torn the pilot’s mind apart and nearly killed him, Poe would have been killed to send a message or tortured until his mind was damaged beyond repair. How could someone do that to someone they were supposedly close to. A swift and merciful death is one thing, not that death. What had happened to them?

“He’s grown up to be a fine man Leia, and it wasn’t you that turned Ben. If you blame anyone blame me,” Luke continued, hugging his sister like they had never parted. Rey and Finn fled before they could be caught in the act of snooping.

 

Next they corralled BB-8 to try and get some explanation. “Come on little guy, we want to know how you know Luke,” Rey asked, thankfully Finn’s droid was a little better so at least Rey didn’t need to translate for him. “ _Elder:Luke liked Creator:Poe when he was new. Elder:Luke helped Creator:Poe build me based on plans for Brother:R2D2_ ,” BB-8 explained hurriedly but they still weren’t getting anywhere.

“What about Ben, Kylo Ren?” Finn asked, sending BB-8 into a frenzy.

“ _Traitor:Ben, Traitor:Ben, hurt Creator:Poe,”_ BB-8 beeped frantically.

“Yes we know. I was there,” Finn sighed, trying to get somewhere with the little droid.

“ _No, no, before. Traitor:Ben made Creator:Poe hurt. That’s why I was made,”_ BB-8 continued, speeding off presumably to check over Poe. So they had worked out that Poe knew both Luke and Ben before Ben turned dark, Ben had hurt him before the torture in the First Order and he rose up the ranks of the Resistance quite quickly, unnaturally quickly you might say. So both Finn and Rey jumped to the same conclusion.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a Jedi?” Rey accused Poe that night. Poe was just sat on his bed with a book in hand and BB-8 resting between his legs.

“What?” Poe questioned as BB-8 beeped inquisitively. His forehead crinkled in confusion as BB-8 whirred, both trying to work out what was going on.

“You have the force, you were training with Luke when Kylo Ren lost control and that is why you know Luke and you are close to Leia,” Finn continued, his confidence in the idea fading. Especially when Poe burst out laughing.

“That’s the conclusion you jumped to. Of all the things you could have said, you two decided I was Jedi?” Poe questioned, beaming.

“It was the logical assumption, if we have missed by such a margin then why don’t you just tell us!” Rey exclaimed and Poe’s face fell.

“I didn’t want to tell you because it hurts. I made some mistakes and those mistakes had massive consequences,” Poe explained, BB-8 rolled off the bed and nudged Finn and Rey up onto it before beeping and rolling off. “It’s story time kids,” Poe joked but both Rey and Finn could see the pain in his eyes.

 

Finn leant against Poe’s side and kissed him softly on the cheek. The contact seemed to sooth Poe as he prepared himself. “My father was a diplomat in the New Republic and was one of Leia’s highest advisors. He died before I was born and my mother was an X-Wing pilot in the New Republic’s special division. When the First Order rose to power Leia took a step back from politics to become a general again. My mother was one of the Resistance pilots and was Red One for a long time. Leia let her keep me around the base and everyone chipped in raising me,” Poe explained, a smile twitching at his lips as he thought back to those days. He used to sit on Leia’s desk playing games on the holopad. Han taking him up in the Falcon because the engines always soothed him to sleep. Luke making his toys float and playing with him sat on the floor of the control room. “My mother died in action when I was two and Leia took me in. Luke convinced her to keep me, he knew what it was like to be abandoned and couldn’t bear for the kid he had raised to be cast out that way,” Poe explained and Finn softly took Poe’s hand in his.

“I’m so sorry,” Finn whispered.

“None of that was your fault Poe,” Rey stated, of course it was all sad but none of that could be blamed on the two year old child.

“Two years later, Ben Solo came into the world and I really cared about him. I was his big brother, his best friend,” Poe choked out, both Rey and Finn knew that Poe needed to get this out to someone. They were friends, Finn and Poe were more than friends, but they both had to show that he could talk to them. “We played together, Leia was a mother to us both and Han a father. I didn’t know my own father but in fact Luke was the closest thing I ever had to one. As Ben got older he realised he was force sensitive. Luke was hesitant in training him, he didn’t want to have that much on his shoulders. Ben started to resent him as Luke spent more time with me, he taught me how to fly. I inherited his old X-Wing. Ben turned eight and Luke took a group of the force sensitive children to be trained. Ben hated it; he hated not being the centre of everyone’s attention. When he came home for a break a couple of years later, Leia was too busy to spend much time with him so we explored D’Qar. We sat staring up at the stars and Ben confessed his deepest secrets to me. He told me all about the darkness inside him and how it was fighting to get out. He told me all about how he envied all the other children that had parents that care about them,” Poe explained faltering as Rey’s expression darkened. She clouded over like this at any mention of Kylo Ren. “I flipped on him, I couldn’t believe he would take all that Leia and Han had done for granted. He had no idea what it was like to have no parents. To be bounced around like you weren’t worth anything,” tears slowly trickled down Poe’s cheeks. “The day after he went back and killed all the other children. I can’t help but think if I had been there for him and supported him through that then he might have been able to fight off the darkness,” Poe continued, stunning both Finn and Rey into silence. That was why Ren had been so hard on Poe; he blamed Poe for deserting him when he needed his big brother.

 

Rey had left later in the night to go talk to Luke about Kylo Ren now she knew more about his past. Finn could see she was worried; if someone born from a family full of force users like Ben was couldn’t resist the dark side how was little scavenger Rey going to manage it. Finn stayed with Poe in a companionable silence as Finn slowly massaged little patterns onto Poe’s back and Poe tried to fight the demons in his mind. “It’s not your fault Poe. You were a kid, there was no way you could have known what Kylo would do,” Finn sighed, kissing the top of Poe’s head and the tears began to dry up and the pilot drifted to sleep.

 

The next morning Poe tried to pretend that nothing had happened but Finn could tell he was standing a little taller with the weight of his secret off his shoulders. Rey was training with Luke all morning so Finn was there to drag Poe away from his work so they could have some much needed break time. “Come on you, if you upgrade her anymore then she won’t be an X-Wing anymore,” Finn teased, pulling Poe out from underneath the jet.

“I’m only trying to reduce the weight without compromising the protection,” Poe argued but Finn was taking no argument.

“General Organa has given us the day off and you promised to take me flying Dameron,” Finn stated before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“I guess if I promised,” Poe smirked, restarting the kiss.


End file.
